


Love Sick

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol doesn’t do love. At least that’s what he thinks until he meets the college’s unpopular boy with adorable eye smiles and button-like nose. Park Chanyeol becomes a ridiculously love sick puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1120820/

Being a Park Chanyeol means being such a snappy creature with a pair of big round eyes and a pair of sticking out ears resembling elves.

Being a Park Chanyeol means being a normal human being with a decent amount of friends and an average ranking in the popularity in the college he is currently attending.

Being a Park Chanyeol means being quite popular, yet not really popular where everybody would know him.

And by being a Park Chanyeol,

It means that he doesn’t do love.

 

 

 

 

Being in a relationship… is boring. For Park Chanyeol only.

He watches his sister getting into various kinds of relationships and he has enough of watching. Maybe it’s a bit hypocrite because he hasn’t even had a single lover up until now, but don’t take him wrong, Park Chanyeol just chooses to focus on himself.

Trying to find his own happiness by doing things he enjoys is more important than getting into a relationship and ending up with breaking up.

His sister keeps telling him (and mocking him) to _quickly find a lover or you would die old and wrinkly and single_ , yet all Chanyeol does is shoving the ear buds into his ears and tapping his fingers to the music, ignoring the upcoming pillow being thrown to the back of his head.

He has seen the way his friend Sehun keeps on talking cheesy things into the phone and let Chanyeol tells you it send shim shiver. Oh freaking Sehun giggles into the phone. He fucking _giggles_ to his boyfriend.

Joonmyeon hyung offers a lot of blind dates chances to him but Chanyeol doesn’t even thank him. It’s not like he is interested and he has to appreciate the effort his older friend does.

Park Chanyeol is sure (and he has never been surer) that he will survive this life just with his doggy pet, his expensive earphones, his music writing journal, his phone, and internet.

Oh boy, just how wrong he is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol!”

He spins around, his hand dragging his earphones down as he hears Joonmyeon hyung’s annoying voice calling for him. His older but shorter friend comes up to him, dressed with that kind of nerdy yet expensive beige sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans, complete with three books clutches in his elbow.

“No wonder you don’t hear when I call you from the first time! You should stop listening to music all the time, buddy, or you will not hear the honking sounds from the cars in the road!”

Here Joonmyeon hyung and his nagging words, Chanyeol thinks.

“Yeah, yeah.” He waves his words as he continues his walking.

He can hear Joonmyeon hyung’s footsteps following behind him and Chanyeol has a mind of covering his ears with music again just to avoid his friend’s next nagging, but Joonmyeon hyung beats him to it.

“So, Chanyeol, any love interest these days?”

Chanyeol feels his eyebrow twitches in annoyance. Why would everyone being so nosy about his life?

“Nope.”

“Oh come on, Chanyeollie!”

And that’s one of the nicknames Chanyeol hates listening from Joonmyeon hyung. It sends him creepy feels.

“Stop calling me that.” He says flatly.

Joonmyeon hyung comes up to stand in front of him and successfully stopping him from walking forward. Chanyeol braces himself for the upcoming nonsense he will be listening from Joonmyeon hyung and true to his mind, the older male is being so nosy again.

“Stop being so picky, Chanyeol! Do you like girls more of boys more? Or do you like both? I have lots of single friends and I’m sure they would love to have a few dates with you!”

“Hyung, just… stop it.” He mutters under his breath, feeling annoyance coming to him.

He makes a move of walking away, but his friend is persistent and Chanyeol finds himself being grabbed by Joonmyeon hyung by his shoulder.

“You can’t be single all the time, Chanyeol! Enjoy your life and stop being a grandpa!” Joonmyeon hyung says, concern written all over his face.

“Excuse you. I am enjoying my life.” He hisses.

Joonmyeon hyung pouts and sends him a disbelief look.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Believe whatever you want.” Chanyeol whispers before releasing himself from Joonmyeon hyung’s hands and moves away towards his classroom.

He ignores the calls coming from the other and walks faster just to make sure Joonmyeon hyung won’t be able to run after him with his short legs.

“I’ll see you in two hours, Chanyeol!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Excuse me,”

Chanyeol turns around when someone taps his shoulder just when he walks out of the restroom. A girl is staring up to him with her glittery eyes and he starts to wonder why a girl would wait just in front of a smelly restroom.

“Yes?” He stares at her questioningly.

“You are handsome. Can I have your number or maybe we could get some coffee?”

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol  inwardly sighs. People flirt so blatantly nowadays.

“Not interested.” He shrugs her hand from his shoulder and walks away, ignoring the disbelief scoff coming from her.

It’s not a rare occasion, but it’s not really that often for Chanyeol to have a few people come up to him and flirt with him.

He knows he is not ugly, he is quite handsome, to be honest. He is tall and his voice is deep. Girls in comics love that kind of type, right?

 

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol! Wait!”

Here comes Joonmyeon hyung again. Chanyeol groans internally.

“Who was that?” The older male asks excitedly, being jumpy while he walks along Chanyeol.

“Stranger.”

“Do you know her name?”

“No.”

“Don’t tell me you ignore people’s flirting again?”

“Yeah.”

“Chanyeol, you can’t keep doing this!” Joonmyeon hyung says and from the shaky voice of his, he sounds like close to tears in no time.

“Hyung, stop it.”

“I know a friend who will have blind dates next week. You should join, Chanyeol.”

“No.”

“Chanyeol, please!”

“No.”

“Just go for once, will you?”

With a heavy and loud sigh, he stops on his track and faces his older friend.

“When I said I don’t want to date, I’m serious.” Chanyeol declares for the last time as Joonmyeon keeps on tugging on his sleeve and tries to persuade him to join the blind date he has set him up for.

“Why don’t you try for once? You have never accepted any of the blind dates I set you up for!”

“Why don’t you just mind your own business?” He barks, feeling his head throbs as the signal of the incoming headache. He doesn’t have time for this shit.

Joonmyeon pouts (he pouts! Chanyeol sneers mentally) before muttering ‘suit yourself’ and then stomps his feet away from him.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, turning his back to his older friend and continues his way back to the last class he will be having in less than twenty minutes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t do date. He doesn’t do love. How many times should he tell that to Kim freaking Joonmyeon that he doesn’t appreciate any effort of him of getting him a—

 

 

 

 

“Sorry!” A high-pitched voice resounds and breaking Chanyeol away from his internal thinking. That’s when he realizes that he has bumped onto someone much shorter than him (because he is abnormally tall, says his sister) and he even causes the stranger’s books to fall out of his arms.

“Uh,” Chanyeol tries to tell the stranger that it is his fault, not the other way around, but when the stranger looks up at him and gives him an apologetic smile, Chanyeol forgets every possible way to breathe and he chokes on his saliva.

“I’m sorry!” The stranger exclaims once again, before giving him one of the most beautiful eye smiles Chanyeol has ever seen in his life.

Then the stranger runs away while muttering to himself, “I’m late, I’m late!”, all cute limbs flailing around and his soft brunette locks bounce on every skip he takes.

 

 

 

 

Cue the skipping heart beats and the rushing of his blood in his ears, Chanyeol manages to pull out his phone from the pocket of his jeans with his trembling hands (because he is still mesmerized by that beauty) and dials the last person who had called him an hour ago.

“What do you want?” Joonmyeon’s voice hisses into the phone.

“Hyung, I…” Chanyeol gulps the saliva down his dry throat, eyes still locked onto the skipping stranger before the said male turns around the corner, before he continues:

“I find someone so perfectly boyfriend-material. Can you- can you help me find his name?”

Joonmyeon hangs up the call.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol feels like a stalker. He runs after the stranger, not really sure where he has gone but he is determined to find that stranger.

With his heart beating out of control, Chanyeol gulps his saliva again and stops in the middle of the empty hallway, losing his cute stranger completely.

He has never felt like this before. Feeling so excited yet at the same time disappointed. He finds someone so worth fighting for yet he loses his way now. What should he do?

The stranger is so fucking adorable! Damn it, Chanyeol feels like hyperventilating because he wants to hug the stranger and hides him from the world. Fuck, why does he feel so possessive over someone he doesn’t know like this?

He decides to skip his last class for the day and waits for the two hours to pass, feeling so nervous for no clear reason.

 

 

 

 

 

 

What should he do when he meets the love of his life in two hours?

Should he hug him?

Should he ask him to be his boyfriend?

Or maybe… should he k-k-kiss him?

 

 

 

 

Kiss?

Chanyeol feels his face burns in embarrassment just at the thought of him kissing the stranger’s soft-looking lips. As far as he could remember, the stranger has thin lips but he looks so cute, like seriously.

 

 

 

 

His phone vibrates and he finds a message from Joonmyeon hyung, asking _where are you_.

Chanyeol feels so giddy.

 

_I’m waiting for the love of my life!_

 

The reply from Joonmyeon hyung doesn’t come in a while, not that Chanyeol cares.

 

_Where the fuck are you, I’m being serious_

 

He looks around to find any clue.

 

_I don’t know!_

 

Joonmyeon hyung comes running towards him in ten minutes and it feels like the first time for Chanyeol to feel such a great relieve to see his friend.

“What are you doing here? Who is that person? Where is that person?”

Usually, Chanyeol will feel so annoyed by the questions, but not for this time. He smiles, widely, scaring Joonmyeon hyung.

“I’m waiting for him! I don’t know his name! And he is in one of these classes!”

“So you are planning to wait for him for another… fifty eight minutes?”

“Yes!”

“Chanyeol, you are not sick, right?”

“I am! I feel so love sick!”

“It’s scary.” Joonmyeon hyung mutters, taking a few steps back.

“Hyung, please help me! I have to make him mine!” Chanyeol begs, grabbing his older friend tightly on his arm.

“You are so… possessive.”

“I have to! He is so cute, people would try to harm him! I can’t have him hurt!” Chanyeol declares, eyes shining like he has gone insane.

 

 

 

Joonmyeon sits still by Chanyeol’s side, not being able to leave with the firm grip on his arm, forced to listen to every single detail of the imagination running in Chanyeol’s mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, it’s not funny. You can’t be coming up to him and kiss him! No way!”

“But, hyung –”

Low buzzes of people talking are heard and Chanyeol feels himself straightening up at the thought of meeting the one and only one in his life in less than three minutes.

“Alright, buddy. You have to be calm. Stay calm and don’t make any commotion! And remember, no kissing anyone!”

But Chanyeol has gone to the heaven to even hear him. He runs his eyes left and right, hissing when a group of people walking too slow or when another group of people is getting in his sight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finally. Finally. Fucking finally!

 

 

 

Chanyeol sees his cute stranger walking out of the class room.

He seems so perfect. Even more perfect than the first time Chanyeol sees him. His soft-looking brunette locks shine under the sun light. His nose is round like a button and Chanyeol would love to pinch it. His eyes are droopy, but that’s okay, because it gives him the image of a sad looking puppy which Chanyeol would gladly cuddle to death. And his lips are thin and they get thinner when the stranger traps the bottom lip in between his teeth.

“Fuck.” He whispers under his breath, squeezing Joonmyeon hyung’s arm tightly.

“Where is he? Which one? Chanyeol, stay with me!”

 

 

 

 

But Park Chanyeol is a goner. He stands up despite the clutches Joonmyeon hyung tries and he walks towards the stranger.

The stranger is so adorable; he is rubbing his eyes with his fist!

Chanyeol feels his heart is beating out of control and he fastens his legs. The stranger yawns, mouth opening like a puppy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He stops. Right in front of the stranger who keeps on walking without stopping to rub his eyes with his tiny fists.

With a soft thud, Chanyeol’s arms come up to hold the stranger from falling over after bumping to his chest, and he could smell his addicting scent of vanilla mixed with apple and berry.

His voice comes out in the form of ‘ooff’ and Chanyeol does his best to not squeal like a girl.

The stranger looks up at him, all pouty lips and confused eyes.

 

 

 

Perfect.

So perfect.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry,” the stranger mutters, making a move to walk away. Chanyeol won’t let him.

He stops the stranger by holding onto his upper arms, staring straight into those puppy eyes.

 

 

 

 

“I-I-I’m Chanyeol.” He stutters.

The stranger blinks in confusion, head tilted aside cutely and a confused whimper escapes his lips.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Chanyeol parts his mouth, heart drumming erratically because this moment will change his life entirely.

With the stranger keeps staring at him questioningly, Chanyeol finds his courage and speaks up:

“Be my boyfriend!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun sniffs his itchy nose when the wind blows a bit too hard for his liking. Closing his eyes tightly until they form crescents, he shivers on his spot.

“It’s too cold!” Baekhyun whimpers into his scarf, fists curled tight as he shakes his knees back and forth.

It’s another usual day for Baekhyun; having just one class for the day and then he could go all the way back home and cuddle with his pet Mr. Brown while watching all the dramas he has downloaded yesterday. Cuddle is Baekhyun’s favorite thing to do.

His class doesn’t start before ten-fifteen so with that thought in mind, Baekhyun makes his way to the café he often hangs out with his friends, ordering slices of cheese cake or just a bowl of choco chips cookies.

A cup of latte in his freezing palms and Baekhyun sends a wide grin towards the barista when he sees a drawing of puppy on the surface of his drink.

“I’m not a puppy,” he would argue but smiles nonetheless.

The barista sends him a gesture of salute before Baekhyun laughs softly and makes his way towards the corner of the café, the only spot he always sits at because it has the best view of the outside.

His fingers warm up slowly thanks to the drink and finally he takes a sip from the coffee, whining at the hotness and his tongue lolls out like an overexcited puppy. He sees the barista laughing at him and Baekhyun pouts, all sad face appearing and the barista coos at him.

His phone vibrates from a new message and Baekhyun finds out that it’s from Kyungsoo, asking on where he is. After answering that he is lounging around at the café, he immediately gets another reply from Kyungsoo containing: ‘ _Sitting at the corner while drinking your latte and burning your tongue?’_

Baekhyun holds back a whining sound because for someone who has just known him for over ten months, Kyungsoo sure is an observant person.

_I do not! >3<_

He could almost see Kyungsoo rolling his eyes in the next reply: _Whatever makes you sleep at night, puppy._

Baekhyun sends a pouting face to his friend before opening the application of Candy Crush Soda Saga and starts playing a few levels.

The time is ticking and Baekhyun shrieks, gulping the now cold latte down his throat when he finds that the he is almost late. It’s ten-ten and he needs a three minutes run towards his college.

He manages to give a quick wave to the kid barista before he is sprinting down the street like a puppy running after its treat. He can’t be late again! He has been scolded twice by the professor and Baekhyun couldn’t take anymore embarrassment!

His three minutes run is ruined when he bumps onto someone so tall (Baekhyun winces and pouts internally because he is forever the short kiddo, according to his mama) and drops his Accounting Theory books.

“Sorry!” Baekhyun shrieks, grabbing his two books quickly.

“Uh.” He hears the person says and Baekhyun instantly looks up to him and gives him an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry!” He manages to choke out, before giving the tall stranger another smile to show how sorry he is for bumping onto him, before running away like a chicken losing its head.

 “I’m late, I’m late!” Baekhyun whines, almost stumbling over his shoelaces and escapes by the corner of the hallway, entering his class in a record time. Ten-fourteen.

As soon as he lands by the empty seat near the window, the professor enters the class and sends him a stinky glare because apparently he has seen Baekhyun running and almost being late.

Baekhyun recovers himself and grins at the professor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The professor ends the two hours long of lecture and Baekhyun shoves whatever books and notes into his sling bag. The other students are slowly going out of the classroom and Baekhyun will follow soon, after he replies to the message of Kyungsoo asking him to have lunch with him.

The short walk out of the classroom is filled with Baekhyun biting his bottom lip while thinking of what food he should ask Kyungsoo to order first because his friend is waiting for his message reply. Maybe lasagna sounds perfect, Baekhyun is hungry!

He sends a short _Lasagna! ^^_ to Kyungsoo before shoving his phone back into the pocket of his heavy coat (which is two sizes bigger than him because his mother says bigger clothes are better so he could wear it for a long time). He is hungry and he is sleepy, such a perfect combination. With his fist rubbing his teary eye, Baekhyun walks right behind the people slowly.

God, he is so sleepy right now! All he wants right at this moment is something warm and soft and cuddly. He yawns, mouth opening like a puppy while keeps on walking without stopping to rub his eyes with his tiny fists.

Baekhyun is stopped by force however, when something warm and soft and cuddly (such a perfect place to sleep!) appears in front of him.

There are hands holding onto him right when Baekhyun lets out a small yelp of ‘ooff’.

Looking up, Baekhyun finds someone so tall and he bows a bit, muttering “I’m sorry,” and makes a move to walk away. The tall stranger in front of him won’t let him though.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I-I-I’m Chanyeol.” The stranger stutters, all shy and nervous.

Baekhyun blinks his eyes in confusion, head tilted aside cutely and a confused whimper escapes his lips, because as far as he remembers he doesn’t know this person (or does he?).

The stranger opens his mouth like a goldfish a few more times before he is blurting: “Be my boyfriend!”

 

 

 

Baekhyun blinks.

“What…?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So that’s why Baekhyun finds himself half-hiding behind Kyungsoo’s shoulder as the stranger (who goes with the name of Chanyeol) is staring expectantly at him, sitting just across him at the family restaurant Baekhyun has promised to have a lunch date with Kyungsoo, along with another stranger with light brown hair sitting beside the tall male.

“Tell me the truth, Park.” Kyungsoo speaks up for the first time in fifteen minutes. Baekhyun yelps softly at the sudden voice (completely oblivious to the cooing sound from the tall male sitting across him) because apparently Kyungsoo talks without formality and he says ‘Park’, means he knows the stranger?

“Look, Kyungsoo-ssi,” the other stranger says hesitantly and Baekhyun can’t help but to feel pity towards him because Kyungsoo averts his gaze at him and is staring at him with that huge eyes of his.

“What is it now, Kim?” He barks lowly. Baekhyun shivers, fingers gripping tightly on top of his lap.

“This is Chanyeol and –”

“I know this stick man.” Kyungsoo cuts him, “And I know you, too, Kim Joonmyeon.”

The stranger (which now Baekhyun knows as Kim Joonmyeon) clears his throat and gives him a polite apologetic smile.

“And what do you guys want now? I’m sure you don’t know my little friend here.” Kyungsoo continues, ignoring Baekhyun’s pout of _you are also little!_

The tall stranger with sticking-out ears coos loudly, making Baekhyun yelps and back into hiding behind Kyungsoo, obviously avoiding the stranger. Kyungsoo holds out a protective arm in front of him while keep on glaring at the two strangers across them.

“W-We,” Kim Joonmyeon starts, nudging the tall male beside him to talk. The tall stranger blinks and locks his gaze on Baekhyun, before opening his mouth to talk.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” He speaks with his deep voice.

Baekhyun shrieks and Kyungsoo’s wide surprised eyes are no joke right now.

“Excuse me?” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds offended and Baekhyun can’t help but pitying the two strangers across them because they apparently get that kind of ‘Kyungsoo laser beam’.

“Can I be your boyfriend? What’s your name, cutie?”

Baekhyun trembles in fear (not really though) and hides his face against Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

A scoff escapes from Kyungsoo and Baekhyun sniffs.

“You don’t even know his name and you want him to be your boyfriend? Keep dreaming, Park!”

“Soo –” Baekhyun mutters, asking him to tone it down and stop with the possessiveness because he feels like his friend is treating him as a kid.

“You stay out of this, Baek! I need to tell some things to this Park stick man!” Kyungsoo and anger don’t go well and Baekhyun whimpers, holding his friend back from lounging across the table by hugging his waist.

“Your name is Baek? Why is it so cute?” The tall stranger keeps ignoring Kyungsoo and Baekhyun has had enough of the humiliation because people have started to pay attention to them.

“Soo, l-let me t-take care of this!” He whispers-hisses, standing up and blindly grabbing the stranger male by the hem of his coat and dragging him outside.

“Baek, no –”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol feels like flying because his soon-to-be boyfriend is tugging onto his coat (it’s enough of physical contact) and bringing him somewhere further from the café and from the angry Do kid. He feels a bit sorry for Joonmyeon hyung but who cares about other things now that he has his soul mate right in front of him?

His cute puppy-male stops and drops his hand from his coat (Chanyeol almost whines at that) before turning around and stares at him with that droopy eyes of his.

“E-Excuse me, but w-what do you want from me?” The cutie asks, button-like nose wriggling nervously.

Chanyeol holds back a squeal, stepping closer to the other.

“I want to be your boyfriend. Will you?” He asks because he can’t hold it back anymore. He is going crazy with all the adorableness the cutie stranger is emitting.

The cutie frowns and Chanyeol doesn’t miss the faint blush covering his cheeks.

“Why would you say that? W-We don’t even know each other!” He tries to reason, tiny arms flailing here and there.

Chanyeol grins. God bless this cutie and his cute gestures.

With a newfound courage, Chanyeol grabs the stranger’s hands and holds onto them gently. The squeak coming from the stranger is also too cute.

“My name’s Park Chanyeol and I have fallen for you the moment I bumped onto you this morning. You have been running in my mind and I have been waiting for this moment to come because finding your true soul mate apparently is not an easy task. I have fallen for you, dear my cute stranger puppy. Give me a name?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun squeals internally because, oh God, that short speech is so romantic and this Park Chanyeol is talking about fallen and about soul mate. Being a sucker for romantic things, Baekhyun ends up bending his head down to hide his red face.

“B-Baekhyun. My n-name’s Byun Baekhyun…”

Park Chanyeol gives a firm squeeze on both of his hands and that’s when Baekhyun realizes that the other is still holding onto his hands. Oh no, they feel sweaty now, what should he do!

“Baekhyun…” Park Chanyeol whispers his name, as if he was testing the way it sounded from his mouth and Baekhyun couldn’t help but shivers from the way he hears his name rolling out from him.

It seems that Park Chanyeol thinks he is shivering from the cold because he lets go of his hands (making Baekhyun whines in his mind) and shrugging his coat, only to put it around Baekhyun.

“W-What are you –”

“Shh.” Park Chanyeol gently shuts him up with his thumb over his thin lips. Baekhyun feels his breathe hitches at the gesture.

“I don’t want my sweet little Baekhyun to feel cold. Let me do this for you.” He says, voice gentle and soft and low and it makes Baekhyun shivers again.

And again, Park Chanyeol is a stupid lanky male because he still thinks his soon-to-be boyfriend might be freezing, and so he ends up pulling the much shorter male into his arms and relishes in the feeling of having him in his embrace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun squeaks because this is the first time someone else rather than his family and his close friends to hug him (more over this is a stranger) and he couldn’t help but liking the warmth emitting from his Park Chanyeol.

“E-Excuse me!” He shrieks, voice muffled into Park Chanyeol’s chest.

Oh no, this is so warm and comfy and cuddly. He could spend forever here.

“Be my boyfriend, Baekhyun?” Park Chanyeol says against his ear and Baekhyun almost loses his mind. This is so much like a romantic movie and he feels his knees weakening.

“B-But we don’t know e-each other! How about we, umm, try to get along and then we can see w-where this is going?” Baekhyun mutters into his clothes. He knows he should be pulling away by now because apparently a stranger is hugging him.

He hears a sigh coming from Park Chanyeol and he almost feels guilty.

“I… Alright. Give me your number, please? I would like to ask you for a date tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

A date!

Baekhyun scores himself a date in less than twelve hours!

Oh how proud he is to himself!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun reluctantly steps back from the hug (but Park Chanyeol keeps a possessive grip onto his upper arms) and he reaches for his phone inside his jeans pocket.

“Cute.” Park Chanyeol says as he sees the phone strap hanging.

Baekhyun blushes and clutches it against his chest, teeth trapping his bottom lip.

“It’s e-embarrassing…” He mutters, because it’s the mascot of LINE Brown. He loves LINE characters. Sometimes he thinks he might be Cony as well.

“It’s cute, just like you. It fits you.” Screw Park Chanyeol and his cheesy mouth! Baekhyun is now a blushing mess!

“Let me type in my number and give it a call to my phone.” The deep voice says and Baekhyun couldn’t even deny him.

He hands him his phone willingly and he steals glances at the way Park Chanyeol’s big hands holding onto his phone.

They hear the ringtone of Park Chanyeol’s phone soon and when Baekhyun looks up to see his face (because he is that tall, yes), he sees such a handsome grin displayed on the tall male’s lips.

“I get your number now. I’m so happy I could die.” Park Chanyeol mutters, eyes shining dreamily and Baekhyun almost retorts back with ‘don’t die yet, you haven’t taken me out for the date’ but he keeps it in his mind only.

“Let me take you home.”

Baekhyun squeals a ‘no, it’s fine’, but Park Chanyeol seems to ignore every plea from him.

With a possessive arm slung over Baekhyun’s shoulder, Park Chanyeol makes their way out of the place which he realizes to be the public park and moving towards the street.

“So, where do you live, Baekhyunnie?”

The shorter male’s breathe hitches at the nickname and he whimpers because he freaking likes it! He likes to be pampered and there’s a male offering to do it, maybe they should just get married immediately—

No, no, bad Baekhyun!! Bad!

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I-I live at the apartment building near the college.” He mumbles, bending his head down and ended with stumbling over his own leg.

Park Chanyeol tightens his grip on his shoulder and brings him closer than ever, muttering a low ‘be careful, darling’, making Baekhyun starts to count how many nicknames he could get from the tall male.

“You live with your family?” Park Chanyeol asks again and Baekhyun thinks this is like a fifty questions for blind date.

He shakes his head no, pouting a bit. “I-I live alone. W-With my baby.”

Baekhyun yelps, however, when Park Chanyeol stops walking and stares at him with wide questioning eyes.

“Who’s that? Who’s your baby?!”

Feeling panic bubbling up, Baekhyun quickly answers in honesty, “I-It’s Mr. Brown! He is my p-puppy!”

Park Chanyeol’s face softens and he smiles again.

“I thought you have another baby other than me…” He says.

Baekhyun makes a ‘meep’ sound.

“But, what is a puppy doing, raising another puppy?” The tall male asks teasingly.

Baekhyun wonders what he means with that, but when he gets it, he snaps his head up and tries his best to give the other a glare.

“I’m not a puppy!” He argues, eyebrows furrowed, nose scrunching up, and lips puckered in a big pout.

He doesn’t really realize what kind of effect he has upon Park Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The tall male stumbles back on his legs, eyes wide in surprise, and face flushed.

“My God. Baekhyun, you are so fucking cute…”

Face flushing in embarrassment, Baekhyun grunts and stomps his foot to the ground.

“I’m not a puppy and I’m not cute! Why does everyone keep telling me that?”

Park Chanyeol regains his sense back and gives him a wide grin, slowly moving back to him and cupping his face with his big palms, making Baekhyun automatically bends his head up and squeaks.

“Because you are really, really, really cute, Baekhyun. From now on, no one else should call you cute other than me.”

Baekhyun blushes in pink and he steps back, turning on his heels before walking faster.

 

 

 

 

 

 

How dare he, making my heart goes like crazy! Baekhyun whines internally, pouting at the outside.

“Baekhyun! Wait!” Park Chanyeol calls before running after him and slinging an arm over his shoulder again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, I l-live here…” Baekhyun mutters, fiddling with his frozen fingers.

Park Chanyeol grins at his cuteness, taking a step forward before bending his knees to see his eyes.

“Get inside and warm yourself, baby.”

Baekhyunnie, darling, baby. Three nicknames.

He could only nod at his gentle command and simply waits for his next words.

“I will text you about the date!”

“A-Alright, Park Chanyeol-ssi.”

“Hey,” Park Chanyeol calls, rubbing his thumb over the apple of his cheek, making Baekhyun feels tingly all over his body.

“Call me Chanyeol, comfortably.”

“A-Ah, okay. Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispers softly.

It pulls a wide grin over Park Cha—I mean, Chanyeol’s face and Baekhyun bites down his lip in embarrassment.

“See you, dear.”

Dear. The fourth nickname.

“S-See you, C-Chanyeol.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

A soft kiss is planted on the side of his temple and Baekhyun unconsciously closes his eyes to relish the feeling.

Chanyeol waits for him until he gets inside, all safe and warm before turning around the corner and goes back to his own place.

Baekhyun slides down the door, knees failing him and he sees Mr. Brown pads to him, jumping onto his lap. He cuddles the puppy close to his chest as he squeals. He scores himself a date!


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m not talking to you.”

“Kyungsoo, please~!”

“No. You make this mess yourself so find the way out yourself.”

Baekhyun pouts.

“No fair. Why are you being like this to me?” He chokes, eyes teary and lips pouting.

Kyungsoo steals a glance at him and hisses lowly.

“You are lucky that you are cute, puppy.” He sighs, standing up and heading towards Baekhyun’s closet.

“Kyungsoo, I love you!” He shrieks, more like barking like a puppy.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Kyungsoo mutters, “you love Park Chanyeol more than me.”

The remark makes Baekhyun blushes but he whines, walking to his friend and giving him a back hug.

“Noooo~ Kyungsoo is the best~” He says in a child like voice while snuggling into the other’s shoulder.

He hears an amused chuckle and a pat is given to his head.

“Alright, puppy. Enough with your cuddle and let’s get you ready for your date.” Kyungsoo taps his arm and drags him to stand up straight.

Baekhyun nods and slips into the space beside Kyungsoo to watch his friend choosing his outfit for him.

“Where do you think we are going to go?” He absentmindedly asks while staring at his friend pulling a sweater out.

Kyungsoo shrugs, “I’m not sure. I don’t know him very well so I can’t understand what he is thinking.”

Baekhyun hums, lips puckered out.

“But,” his friend says again, looking alarmed and a bit scary now, “if he ever tried anything funny to you, call me. I will be coming and destroy his whole life.”

The puppy whimpers at the scary words and he nods his head obediently.

“Good puppy.” Kyungsoo pats his head before showing a sweater and a pair of jeans into his arms.

“Now, put them on and let me see you.”

Baekhyun nods, brunette locks bouncing from the movement before he pads towards the bathroom. Kyungsoo sighs at his friend’s cuteness. He will never forgive Park Chanyeol if he ever tried something or hurt the squishy puppy.

Five minutes are what it takes before Baekhyun slips out from the bathroom, looking all adorable and squishy. Kyungsoo grips onto his heart.

“Sometimes I don’t believe that you are twenty. You look like a five year old boy, Baekhyun.”

The said male pouts, foot stomping childishly.

“I’m a grown up man!” He protests.

Kyungsoo blinks; yeah sure, a pouting grown up man.

“Whatever. You have this cute aura all over you.”

“Kyungsoo~!!!” He whines again, voice all high pitched and whiny.

“Be quiet, puppy. Sit.” Kyungsoo demands and Baekhyun obediently obeys him by sitting down onto his bed. It results in Kyungsoo laughing.

“You are my cute little puppy. Now, now, you look good to go. Have you charged your phone? Where is your wallet? Which coat you will put on? I don’t want you to be freezing so make sure to put on a thick one. And-”

Baekhyun’s giggles stop him from ranting and when he sees his cute friend is all giggly with his palms over his mouth, Kyungsoo sends him a glare.

“What’s so funny?”

“Okay, mommy~” Baekhyun grins up at him; eyes crinkled up and mouth forming a rectangle smile.

Kyungsoo sighs, defeated with the cuteness and he can’t even find himself getting angry at him.

“Whatever. I’m leaving then.”

Baekhyun yelps before he runs to his friend, hugging him tight and all snuggly. A purr escapes his mouth.

“Thank you so much, Kyungsoo! You are the best!” He mewls into the other’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo chuckles and pats his head, “Stop being all emotional on me and get ready for your date. I’m sure he is coming soon.”

At the mention of date, Baekhyun remembers that he has not comb his hair and all. A surprised yelp is out before he runs to the mirror all panicking.

Kyungsoo fakes a groan before rolling his eyes. Such a childish friend he has.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hi, Baekhyunnie. I miss you.” Chanyeol mutters as soon as he sees the love of his life stepping out of the apartment.

Baekhyun whimpers at the nickname, again.

“H-Hello, C-Chanyeol.” He whispers out, locking his shy gaze onto his shoes.

The tall male steps closer and bends his knees, much to Baekhyun’s anticipation. Then, a soft kiss follows gently on the top of his head, making Baekhyun all giggly and melting on the inside.

“You look so cute. I want to hug you.” Chanyeol whispers breathlessly.

Why not?

The love of his life is so freaking adorable! The white sweater is very simple but it makes him looks so cute and not to mention on the bigger size. The sleeves keep on rolling down to cover the rest of his fingers even though he has seen the way Baekhyun keeps on pulling them up to his elbows.

And his legs are clad in dark blue skinny jeans. Plus those sinful hips.

God blesses Chanyeol or he will end up ravaging this cute male.

 

 

 

“Are you ready to go?” Chanyeol asks, offering a hand to the other.

The squishy pup looks up and blinks questioningly, before his white cheeks color in pink at the sudden realization that Chanyeol is asking for his hand.

“Y-Yes…” Baekhyun whispers again before slowly reaching to his hand.

Holy mama. His hand is so warm, Baekhyun cries internally.

As for Chanyeol, he feels like flying. The love of his life has such pretty fingers and soft skin. He can pepper kisses on each digit.

To cover his over excitement, Chanyeol gently drags him to walk while swinging their joined hands together. Baekhyun looks up at him before he finally giggles at his act.

God blesses Park Chanyeol, because he hears Baekhyun giggles.

“I hope you will enjoy yourself today.” Chanyeol says while squeezing Baekhyun’s hand in his, silently comforting and taking advantage to feel the soft skin more and more in each second.

Baekhyun seems to be so shy and he nods his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Turns out that Chanyeol is bringing him to the arcade and Baekhyun soon loses his mind. He wonders when the last time he steps his feet here because arcade is one of his most favorite places in his life and to come here as a surprise really makes him happy.

“Chanyeol! Look!” Baekhyun tugs onto his sleeve, pretty finger pointing to the cotton candy stand.

The tall male grins, heart thudding so fast and he holds himself back from kissing him breathlessly. He still needs more time before he can have the privilege to ravage him.

“You like cotton candy?” He asks, a hand patting Baekhyun on his head and the shorter male doesn’t really pay attention to the move. His eyes are shining and completely locked onto the pink fuzzy thing.

“Yes! Yes! Can you get me that?” He literally begs, all with those small but puppy eyes, thin lips pouting.

Who is Chanyeol to deny that request?

He won’t be able to deny everything Baekhyun asks, not with that kind of face.

“Let’s go!” Chanyeol finds himself snapping while dragging the over excited Baekhyun to get the cotton candy.

Baekhyun lets out a squeal.

God, help Chanyeol from losing his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s lips are so irresistible just in their normal form, but with the addition of cute smile, glossy saliva, and pink cotton candy, Chanyeol is hyperventilating.

The shorter male keeps mewling in delight and yelps like a puppy getting a treat from its master, while he is downing onto the cotton candy he loves so much.

“Chanyeol! This is so good, don’t you think so?” Baekhyun giggles, all cute bum shifting around on the bench while he is smiling to the frozen tall male sitting just beside him.

“Y-Y-Yes.” Chanyeol stutters, losing his cool.

He is imagining on how Baekhyun’s lips will taste. They must be sweet and soft and pillowy and all that addictive tastes.

Baekhyun giggles again.

Chanyeol dies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I-I don’t think this is a good idea…” Baekhyun whimpers pitifully, fingers gripping onto the sleeve of Chanyeol’s shirt.

Chanyeol coos at his pale face. They are on their turn to get onto the rollercoaster and Baekhyun looks like he is on the verge of crying.

“Chan- I-”

Baekhyun sniffs, forgetting people around him as he latches onto Chanyeol’s arm tightly.

The rollercoaster ride is scary. Baekhyun is afraid of heights but Chanyeol finds himself smiling so wide at his fear because he gets an armful of snuggling puppy against his chest.

Thanks God!

 

 

 

 

 

 

The shorter male cries, all droopy eyes squeezed at the corners, and little hiccups escape his mouth.

Chanyeol almost feels bad. Almost. Because Baekhyun is crying so badly right after they get down and up until they have settled onto the bench.

For the whole ride, Baekhyun doesn’t even look up from where he is hiding into Chanyeol’s chest and he keeps squeezing Chanyeol’s waist with his arms. Not that Chanyeol minds.

But now seeing him crying his eyes out like this, eyes puffy, and nose in red, Chanyeol feels his heart breaks.

“I’m so sorry, darling. We should not get onto that one.” He coos, thumbs wiping the fallen tears away as Baekhyun continues to weep.

The puppy whimpers, fists gripping onto the front of Chanyeol’s shirt tightly and lips pouting into a sad pout. Chanyeol wants nothing other than to kiss the pout away.

“…I’m sorry I’m such a scaredy cat…” Baekhyun whimpers softly, another batch of fresh tears roll down onto his squishy cheeks.

Chanyeol leans closer to him after wiping the tears away, “I’m sorry for not thinking about your fear. I’m not a good date.”

Baekhyun looks up with a pair of teary eyes and quickly shakes his head no.

“Y-You are the best date I-I have ever had!” He exclaims.

Chanyeol feels his heart swells.

 

 

 

The sky has turned a bit darker with orange and they should have get back home or find dinner.

But Chanyeol can’t keep his eyes away from the love of his life after what Baekhyun has told him. He has never felt this happy to hear those words coming from Baekhyun. He is freaking ecstatic.

“Baekhyun, I… shit.” He whispers breathlessly, his hold onto the shorter male’s cheeks tightening.

Baekhyun makes a soft questioning sound of ‘ung’ while his nose wriggles when he sniffs.

Too. Much. Cuteness.

“I-I want,” Chanyeol starts, gulping his saliva down his throat first before continuing, “I-I really want to kiss you.”

The red coloring Baekhyun’s face is so undeniably pretty that Chanyeol almost loses his mind.

 

 

The squishy pup whimpers embarrassedly, fingers fidgeting in nervousness.

“I-I-I d-don’t k-k-know…” He stutters miserably.

 

 

Chanyeol leans closer to his face, their breaths mingle together.

Baekhyun freezes.

 

 

“But I have to think of you.” Chanyeol mutters.

“But then again, I can’t hold back anymore so I will just do this.” He continues.

 

 

Baekhyun feels his breath is stuck in his throat when Chanyeol leans incredibly close to his face, and, and,

And he feels soft plump lips pressing against the corner of his own mouth. Just a mere touch. Nothing serious and nothing harassing.

Just the simplest touch.

 

 

And it’s enough to send Baekhyun to cloud nine.

 

 

“This is the least I can do,” Chanyeol whispers breathlessly, as if he was holding himself back so badly (he is).

Baekhyun blinks, face reddening more, before he squeals in a high pitched voice.

Chanyeol thinks he has broken his date.

 

 

 

“Y-Y-You,” Baekhyun stutters, lips trembling before a new round of tears show up and roll down onto his cheeks.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Y-You k-k-kiss me…?”

“Y-Yes?” Chanyeol finds himself stuttering as well.

Baekhyun seems like he is about to explode.

 

 

 

Who is he kidding?

He likes Park Chanyeol!

His internal self is letting out a ‘kya’.

 

 

“W-We have just k-known each other y-yesterday… a-and you k-kiss me… a-a-and I l-l-like it…”

 

 

 

Does he hear it wrong? Chanyeol still has a good hearing, right?

But does Baekhyun really says that he likes the simple kiss?

Then he can get a ‘good job kiss’ then?

 

 

 

“Baekhyun,” he calls, but the shorter male is still in his dreamy land, all shining eyes and pretty pink blush on his cheeks.

“Baekhyun, hey,”

Still not response.

A poke onto the other’s arm but Baekhyun is too far to even hear him.

 

 

Chanyeol is left with the last option.

 

 

With a swift move, he cups Baekhyun’s face and—

_Chu._

 

 

There goes their first kiss.

 

 

Baekhyun blinks in shock.

Then he screams.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the end of the night, Baekhyun is ignoring every attempt of conversation he starts and Chanyeol feels dejected.

Does this mean Baekhyun is mad at him?

But he says he likes the kiss, right?

Then why does he ignore him now?

 

 

Baekhyun has his head hanging low as they walk back to his apartment, eyes only locked onto his own shoes.

Chanyeol doesn’t even know what else to do to make Baekhyun talks to him.

 

 

 

As the sight of Baekhyun’s apartment comes into their sight, Chanyeol feels a sigh leaving him. This might be the first and last date they can have and he can see himself crying already. Baekhyun seems to hate him now.

“I-I…” Baekhyun starts softly, still not lifting his gaze up.

Chanyeol waits.

“I really enjoy… today’s d-date and, and…”

He waits again.

Baekhyun looks up, staring at him from under his long eyelashes and that pretty pink color on the apples of his cheeks.

“…and I like you, Chanyeol… L-Let’s do this again soon!”

Boom.

Does Chanyeol ruin his hearing?

Baekhyun takes a step forward towards him and before he knows it, he feels a full press of lips on his mouth.

“Good night, Chanyeol. Take care.” He whispers against his mouth before running into his apartment and locks the door.

Fireworks.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Chanyeol feels himself deaf.

And numb.

 

 

 

Because Baekhyun has just kissed him.

And he says he likes him!

And he wants to do this again!

 

 

Chanyeol can die happily.

 

 

“Yes!!! Woohoo!!”


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Slight sexual content.

 

 

Chanyeol finds himself unable to sleep properly at night because he can still feel the softness and the sweetness of Baekhyun’s lips on his mouth.

“Argh, Baekhyun…” He grunts dreamily, squishing the pillow in his hands and thumping his legs up and down onto the bed.

All he can see when he closes his eyes are the images of Baekhyun smiling, Baekhyun crying, Baekhyun laughing, Baekhyun blushing, and Baekhyun kissing him.

“Fuck.”

He jolts up in surprise, staring straight into his dark bedroom.

“Baekhyun kisses me?”

It’s like he can’t even think properly with his brain. He still can’t believe that Baekhyun initiates one kiss with him. Is he dreaming or that’s just a mere imagination?

What does that make them? Are they a couple? Boyfriends?

An unmanly squeal leaves Chanyeol’s mouth as he imagines them being with the status of boyfriends. Fuck.

He doesn’t even get a blink of sleep at night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Chanyeol realizes that he is almost late for his classes, he skips the whole process of breakfast and jumps into the shower to wash the unbearable sleepiness away from his eyes. His bag is sitting messily on top of his messy desk and he grabs it on his way out.

As he sees Joonmyeon hyung waiting impatiently for him, he fastens his pace and gasps for breath in front of his friend.

“You are almost late, Chanyeol. What happens?”

“I-I forget.” Chanyeol gasps for breathe. Joonmyeon hyung grabs him by his elbow and drags him into the class room. He ends up slumping into the desk for ten seconds before the professor comes in and starts the lecture.

Right after his class ends, Chanyeol swipes his gaze to left and right.

Where is his puppy?

Joonmyeon hyung tugs his arm questioningly but he ignores him. There’s a tug again and Chanyeol keeps ignoring him as he glances from one corner to another.

There’s a weaker tug and Chanyeol has almost snapped at Joonmyeon hyung to stop disturbing him, when he finds out that it’s not his friend. But his puppy.

“H-Hi, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispers softly, a bit hesitant after seeing the hard look on Chanyeol’s face.

The taller male gulps and breaks into a wide smile, sending a wave of relief to Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun!” He exclaims, opening his arms wide to envelope the puppy in his embrace.

There’s a surprises squeak leaving Baekhyun’s soft thin lips. He feels two hesitant hands creeping onto his back before returning his hug.

Fuck, Chanyeol flies. He gets a hug back from Baekhyun!

“H-How are you?” Baekhyun whispers against his shoulder, voice muffled and small.

Chanyeol swoons.

“Very good now that I have seen you.” He says, pressing a kiss onto Baekhyun’s temple afterwards.

He feels two fists grip onto the back of his shirt and oh, he can imagine clearly the shy look on Baekhyun’s face even though he is not looking at it now.

Chanyeol steps back, giving a breathing space for Baekhyun. It’s a bit confusing because they haven’t been more than friends so he doesn’t know whether it will be good for him to kiss Baekhyun. He really wants to.

It seems like the shorter male is also in the middle of war inside his brain because then Baekhyun fiddles with his own fingers, eyes peeking up from under his long eyelashes, and lips forming a shy smile.

“C-Chanyeol,”

“Yeah?” He grins.

Baekhyun whines lowly in his throat. Chanyeol waits (im)patiently.

The puppy scrunches up his nose in annoyance before he lifts his head up and he stands on his tiptoes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol feels his heart stops when Baekhyun reaches up to peck him on his lips.

Then he leans back down onto his feet and smiles brightly.

“Hi.” He whispers.

Chanyeol can see the fireworks blasting the far away in the back of his mind and God bless him because Baekhyun is smiling so beautifully at him now.

He brings his hands up to cradle Baekhyun on each side of his face, ignoring the shy yelp from the puppy, before he leans down to place a proper kiss on those thin lips.

Baekhyun’s lips are trembling against his when he kisses him and Chanyeol relishes in the feeling of being able to give him the right kiss. Their previous kisses are not right, they are only rushed and not full of feeling.

As he savors the sweetness emitting from Baekhyun’s lips, Chanyeol slowly loses his mind and starts nibbling onto the lip. He hears the gasps, one coming from Baekhyun and the others coming from people he won’t pay attention to. Baekhyun’s thin lips are parted from the surprise and it’s very easy for Chanyeol to push his tongue in and to lick eveyr nook and every corner, if not for—

“You dumbass! Stop molesting him!” Kyungsoo’s voice is coming and Chanyeol feels himself losing his breath when he is locked onto a death grip on his neck from behind.

Fuck, the Do Satan Kyungsoo has arrived.

He hits Kyungsoo’s arms repeatedly to be released but Kyungsoo is muttering curses and bad words into his ears, almost as if he was spewing out magical curses to change him into a frog.

“Kyungsoo, stop it!” Baekhyun’s voice is soft and sounds very much in panic. Chanyeol has almost lost his consciousness before finally the grip on his neck is loosening and he drops down onto the ground.

There are two soft hands holding onto his face and Chanyeol sends a weak smile to whoever being so gentle towards him.

“C-Chanyeol?” Baekhyun whispers worriedly.

He opens his eyes and finds a sad Baekhyun.

“I’m fine,” he croaks, smiling to reassure his puppy that he is okay.

Baekhyun looks like he is in the verge of crying so Chanyeol musters his power to lean forward and kisses his lips softly. It’s effective to stop Baekhyun from crying though.

“I’m okay, really,” he says again.

Baekhyun trembles before nodding, and then he throws himself onto him to hug him tight. Chanyeol has almost fallen back but he catches himself on the right time, with a sniffling puppy into his neck and on top of his lap.

“I’m sorry for not being able to stop Kyungsoo…” He hears Baekhyun whispers into his neck.

Chanyeol smiles giddily and brings his hand up to rub Baekhyun’s back up and down.

“I’m alright, you don’t have to worry.”

He can see a half-fuming Kyungsoo a meter from him and poor Joonmyeon hyung for having to take care of him while Chanyeol is having the time of his life with a snuggly puppy on his lap. Baekhyun is still sniffling when he backs away, but this time, there’s a small smile gracing his mouth.

He leans forward to peck Chanyeol on his lips again and then he giggles shyly.

“I like kissing you…” Baekhyun whispers embarrassedly.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol feels himself goes deaf again.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun. Likes. Kissing. Him.

 

 

 

 

With an abrupt movement, Chanyeol stands up and sends Baekhyun into a jolting mess. He stares expectantly at the tall male before he finds himself squeaking in surprise when Chanyeol grips tightly onto his wrist and drags him out from the college.

There’s a certain angry shout from someone but they pay it no mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol’s hand around his wrist and he blushes madly. It’s just an innocent skin contact but he is being such a girl.

“W-Where are we going?” He calls out as the taller male keeps pulling him along, faraway from the college.

Chanyeol says nothing and it takes a moment for Baekhyun to pout at the ignorance but then they stop for a moment in front of a building.

“Chanyeol?” He tries again.

The tall male glances at him, “I... I live here alone. Do you want to... get inside with me?”

Baekhyun’s eyes shine in excitement because he is visiting the place Chanyeol is staying at.

“Yes!” He cheers softly, all excited and happy.

They ride a rusty elevator and Baekhyun should be afraid with that but he is way too excited to even care about anything else.

Once they stop in front of one door, Chanyeol unlocks it with his keys and welcomes him inside.

“It’s not too much and very messy but please make yourself home.”

Baekhyun waddles into the place, glancing around in awe.

“Can I sit?” He asks shyly, motioning towards the couch that looks so warm and inviting.

“Of course!” Chanyeol lets him and Baekhyun immediately squeals, snuggling into the couch and looking way too adorable for Chanyeol’s weak heart.

The tall male gulps and takes the spot on the same couch beside the snuggling puppy, staring intently.

“Hey, Baekhyun?”

The puppy looks up with a smile, “Yes?”

Droopy eyes and thin lips.

Oh screw it.

Chanyeol lungs forward to grab the male closer and almost immediately locks their lips together in a kiss. He can hear a surprised yelp coming from Baekhyun but he pays no attention to it because his focus is solely on those thin and sweet lips he is nibbling right now.

Baekhyun lets out a soft whine, hesitant little fingers creeping to grip onto his shoulders and Chanyeol angles his head to kiss him deeper.

Those thin lips are so sweet, so fantastic that they leave Chanyeol wonders how they can taste so delicious as if they were the epitome of candy or honey or whatever any delicious thing.

Baekhyun goes slack and submissive and Chanyeol takes the chance to grab him by his hips to drag him onto his lap.

Their kiss is broken from the movement and Baekhyun gasps for air, but he says nothing to refuse whatever they are doing right now. Instead, he climbs almost all too willingly onto Chanyeol’s lap and parts his mouth slightly when the tall male leans in to kiss him again.

“Mmmh,” the puppy whines, squeezing the other’s shoulders so tightly.

Chanyeol licks the expanse of his bottom lip before poking the slight gap in between the lips. He can feel Baekhyun shudder against him but he parts his mouth open to silently give him the permission.

Not one to waste a golden chance, Chanyeol pushes past the lips with his tongue and holy sunshine, Baekhyun tastes even sweeter in the inside.

The puppy breathes into his mouth, gasping and whimpering and all those arousing little voices that make Chanyeol goes crazy.

“Baekhyun, fuck,” he moans when the sight of the puppy on his lap with flushed cheeks and glistened lips appears.

His hands which are holding onto the curvy hips dare to move up higher to touch the sliver of skin.

Baekhyun looks a bit alarmed at that yet he does nothing to stop him. All he does is to stare into Chanyeol’s dark eyes, wanting to be kissed again and silently questioning on why he would stop.

“C-Channie...” He whispers softly, almost begging.

Chanyeol groans at the nickname, hands dropping lower to cup his round bottom.

Baekhyun’s breathe hitches in surprise and he jolts up, knocking his nose against Chanyeol’s cheek.

The tall male smiles at him and pecks his lips softly, pulling a shy smile from the shy puppy. Baekhyun giggles softly then buries his face into Chanyeol’s neck to hide.

“Baekhyun, you are so cute. I can’t help myself but to want to kiss you again and again.”

The puppy mutters something against his neck and he pats the round bottom he is still holding to ask Baekhyun to repeat it again.

“You can kiss me anytime,” Baekhyun repeats embarrassedly, “I won’t mind...”

Chanyeol stills for a second before he scoops the puppy up into his arms. Baekhyun mewls in surprise and he doesn’t know where he is being brought to, but a yelp escapes from his mouth when he finds himself bouncing on something soft which he thinks might be Chanyeol’s bed.

“Ung?” He lets out a soft confused sound.

Chanyeol dips down to trap him against his bed and simply kisses him again to answer his every question.

Baekhyun mewls softly, holding a hand up to hold onto Chanyeol’s bicep while the other one grips onto the pillow just right beside his head.

He can feel Chanyeol’s warmth covering him fully as he gives him a mouth bruising kiss. There is a hand caressing his waist and there is another tongue inside his mouth, battling with his own.

Baekhyun does not know kissing Chanyeol could be this addicting and exciting. He feels his body is trembling from excitement and something else, but overall he feels hot as if he was having a fever.

“Channie- anhh!” He yelps when Chanyeol draws back to breath and the hand on his waist gropes onto his butt.

Throwing a questioning glance at the male hovering above him, Baekhyun just needs to ask why he feels so hot and why he wants Chanyeol’s lips to not only be pressed against his mouth but also on everywhere else.

“Baekhyun, Baekhyun,” the tall male mutters repeatedly, dipping low to drag his lips along the other’s jaw.

Baekhyun unconsciously throws his head back, mewling in surprise but he can’t say he dislikes it. It is new to him and he just wants to feel more.

Chanyeol freezes when a soft moan is heard. He looks at the puppy underneath him who has his head thrown back and eyes closed.

“Channie...” He whimpers, gripping onto the fabric of his shirt and dragging the male lower to himself.

A slight movement and Baekhyun is bending his legs open, giving the space to drag Chanyeol closer to him.

Unfortunately for the tall male, Baekhyun throws his head back more and a very sensuous moan rings in his bedroom.

A spark of pleasure runs over Chanyeol and he finds himself questioning on what has just happened to the both of them to feel so pleasured.

He looks down.

Oh.

They are hard.

Chanyeol chews on his bottom lips and finds that their own respective hard on is pressed against each other. No wonder Baekhyun can make a sexy sound like that.

Speaking of Baekhyun, the puppy squeezes his eyes tightly and breathes heavily. He feels really good with them being pressed close like this. And what is that feeling just now? It feels like he is about to burst from something really good and he wants to feel that again.

So, he makes a slight move to rise and ask Chanyeol on what that is, but it is enough to send him shuddering in that good feeling again.

Chanyeol groans as they are being rubbed again. Fuck, he won’t be able to hold back.

Baekhyun mewls, fingers digging into his bicep and once again, Chanyeol thinks screw it because he grounds his hips down against Baekhyun’s and dayum, he is so adorably sexy.

“C-Channie!” He calls.

Chanyeol wastes no second in starting their round of dry humping and fuck, it is really good. Having the object of your affection being sprawled wide underneath you and acting all submissive to your every act is way too good to be true.

But this is reality and it’s really Baekhyun lying under him, being helpless and moaning softly just from the dry humping.

“Ooh~” Baekhyun mewls softly.

It is like being Chanyeol’s mission to make Baekhyun feels good so he dips down to kiss him again, immediately tangling their tongues together and sharing saliva in between the process.

Baekhyun grips onto both of his biceps by now, gasping in that good feeling as he feels Chanyeol moving in an unknown movement against him but surprisingly feels very amazing. It is like he is going to burst in the hottest flame and he will melt just by hearing the rough grunts spilling out from Chanyeol.

He doesn’t really understand what they are currently doing but as long as it feels good then it is okay.

It is so quick, yet Baekhyun doesn’t mind as he feels a sudden blindness hits him and oh goodness, his underwear feels wet.

He hiccups in surprise; hands letting Chanyeol’s arms go from the deathly grip to fist against his teary eyes.

“Baekhyun, you okay?”

Chanyeol peppers kisses all over his face and Baekhyun smiles cutely at him.

“Yes. Just feel like flying~”

The tall male chuckles softly and lifts himself up, helping Baekhyun up as well in the process.

“You can shower or... clean up. I can lend you my clothes or what.”

Baekhyun waddles into the bathroom as he thinks he has just peed in his underwear but holy mama, it’s cum in his pants and not piss.

Realization hits him about what he has just done with Chanyeol. It is embarrassing but surprisingly he doesn’t feel wrong or humiliated.

He has just done something very intimate and, well, it’s quite getting to his nerves.

“Baekhyun? You can, uh, wear this.” Chanyeol says from outside of the bathroom, knocking onto the door.

The puppy sniffs and sticks his hand out of the door to grab the fabric.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol gets rid of his clothes and wipes down his crotch from anything sticky before slipping into brand new boxers. There is a click from the bathroom and comes out is Baekhyun, naked feet padding softly against the floor and Chanyeol’s graphic t-shirt hangs on his right shoulder, giving too much sight of bare white skin.

“The pants don’t fit me…” Baekhyun mutters sadly, tugging onto the fabric hanging very loosely around his hips.

Chanyeol hears the singing of angels from nowhere because Baekhyun is here, in his bedroom, after doing dry humping with him, wearing his clothes, looking too adorable, and now crawling back onto his bed to stare at him with innocent eyes.

“Channie?”

“O-Oh. Yes, sorry, can’t find something close to your size.”

Baekhyun smiles, eyes forming crescents and thin lips spreading wide, with sharp little teeth peeking a bit.

“It’s okay!”

Holy mama. He is so fucking adorable!

Chanyeol jolts up, taking the ruined clothes and mutters, “R-Rest a bit! I’m going to take this to the laundry!”

Then he runs out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as he comes back, Chanyeol feels his knees buckle down because Baekhyun is asleep on his bed, looking way too comfortable and snuggling into his pillow.

He shouldn’t let his guard down like this because Chanyeol is on healthy man and he has too much of wild imaginations.

The loose pants are abandoned on the floor and with thundering heart, Chanyeol peeks at the sleeping figure.

Fuck.

Baekhyun is not wearing any pants.

His legs… are so smooth.

Chanyeol grunts lowly as he finds his hard on poking his own pants. A cold shower will do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t really remember when he falls asleep but when he wakes up, it’s dark and there’s no Chanyeol around.

“Chanyeol?” He calls softly, looking around the room.

His voice is too soft but the tall male runs all the way from the living room to come to him.

“You are awake!”

Baekhyun smiles shyly, “S-Sorry, I fall asleep…”

“No, it’s okay.” Chanyeol dips down to kiss his temple.

Baekhyun mewls.

“Um, Baekhyun?”

“Ung?”

Chanyeol fumbles with something in his pocket before he gives his closed fist to the puppy. Baekhyun looks at him with tilted head, silently asking.

“I… I get this earlier when you are asleep and… and I just want to ask you,”

“Um, what is it?”

Chanyeol opens his fist and Baekhyun squeals when he finds two phone straps in his hand, one of Brown and one of Cony.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Will you be the Cony to my Brown?” Chanyeol asks nervously.

Baekhyun looks up.

“Will you be the key to my heart? Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday celebration update. Enjoy. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Full chapter of smut. Don't like, don't read. And also, this is the last chapter.

 

 

Baekhyun sniffs. Chanyeol goes panic.

“B-Baekhyun? Do you hate it that bad?”

The puppy shakes his head, tiny little fists coming up to cover his eyes, and shit he is so cute.

“I like i-it so m-much!” He sobs, throwing his arms around Chanyeol.

The tall male blinks in surprise when the puppy climbs onto his lap, snuggling into his shoulder while sniffling cutely.

“You like it? Does that mean…”

“Y-Yes,” Baekhyun whispers, looking up at him, “I will be the Cony to your Brown, be the key to your heart, and… be your boyfriend.”

Chanyeol hears another singing of angels. This is the best day in his life. He got a round of dry humping. And now the cute little guy is his boyfriend. How lucky he is?

“Channie?” Baekhyun whines, poking his cheek and Chanyeol is too lost in the heaven to even realize that his now-boyfriend is waiting for his response.

“Oh!” He blinks, before regaining his self back and hugs the puppy tight against him.

Baekhyun giggles like a little kid.

“Channie! I can call you that anytime now!” He cheers.

“YES! Anything you want, Baekhyun! I will give it to you!”

The puppy lifts his head up to kiss him on the lips. Holy sunshine, Baekhyun gets so brave now. Has Chanyeol corrupted him?

Ah, screw it.

Chanyeol quickly dominates the kiss, biting down onto Baekhyun’s lips and slipping his tongue in. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, he just moans softly and parts his mouth wide. It’s like he is silently telling that Chanyeol can do anything he wants.

The tall male holds onto Baekhyun’s shoulder to balance him and as his fingers come in contact with the bare skin of his shoulder because of his big t-shirt, he almost loses his mind. He tries holding back and settles his hands down to his waist while keeping their mouths locked in a battle war.

Baekhyun’s whine gets swallowed by him when he twists their tangled tongues to a more difficult angle. Saliva drops down Baekhyun’s chin and rolls along his long neck that Chanyeol desires to ravish.

He holds tightly onto his waist, slowly slipping down onto the hips. Baekhyun has such soft skin, he can feel the tenderness even through the t-shirt.

Chanyeol’s self control loses a little bit more.

The puppy lets out a small grunt, very resembling a real puppy, when Chanyeol nips onto his upper lip. Baekhyun smiles when he gives him back a nip as revenge.

Chanyeol’s hands drop down to his bottom and that’s when Chanyeol remembers that Baekhyun is not wearing the pants he gave him earlier.

His self control drops really low.

But, wait. It’s so soft…

Chanyeol leans back, unable to believe on what he has just touched. Baekhyun whines questioningly on why his kisses supply is being cut off.

“B-Baekhyun, why are you not wearing any underwear?”

The puppy smiles shyly. “My underwear was dirty and you didn’t give me any. Hehe.” He laughs softly.

Chanyeol’s self control: zero.

He pounces on him, pushing him down onto the bed. Baekhyun yelps, the t-shirt rolls up and damn. His legs are so white and smooth.

Chanyeol locks his eyes along the limbs, then going up to the semi-hard little erection that Baekhyun is having. His skin is so soft, just like a baby.

Baekhyun’s face is flushed but he lies still under him.

“C-Channie, it hurts…” He whines, wriggling his bottom.

Chanyeol dips down to bite down on his thigh. Baekhyun moans out softly. He parts his legs wide and waits until Chanyeol would go higher to the place he wants the most.

Big and warm hand touches his erection and Baekhyun mewls. He watches Chanyeol stroking him up and down.

“Look at you, Baekkie. So cute and hard.”

Baekhyun whimpers softly, unable to take his eyes away from the sight of Chanyeol’s hand giving him hand job. He shudders, fingers gripping onto the bed sheet and twisting it as Chanyeol continues bringing him pleasure.

“C-Channie!” He squeals as white erupts out from the tip of his erection, dirtying Chanyeol’s hand in the process.

Chanyeol breathes heavily at the sight, eyes filled with lust. He has never felt this aroused before for his entire life. Even from all the amount of porn he has watched and all the amount of people he has fucked, none can make him feel like this.

Baekhyun just needs to stare at him with his teary eyes and Chanyeol is done for.

Like now.

 

 

 

“Channie,” he hiccups, bending a knee up while the other tries to pull the taller male closer.

Chanyeol lets himself be pulled and he dips down before Baekhyun could utter another word. He takes a sniff on his revealed tummy and as he drags his blunt teeth over the skin, the puppy shudders.

Baekhyun gasps when big palms take hold onto his thighs and lift his hips off of the bed. He is half flying and with confusion, he stares at Chanyeol who is staring at his private part so intently.

“Chanyeol?”

The tall male leans down while lifting the puppy’s hips higher. Baekhyun slaps a palm over his mouth when Chanyeol drags his tongue slowly across his entrance.

“Channie! Ah!”

Sweet voice. Chanyeol can feel himself almost coming into his pants just by that voice only. But he needs to hold back. The only place he will come into is Baekhyun’s depth. For now, he just needs to prepare him because Chanyeol’s size is above average.

Baekhyun throws his head back, crying at how good he has his entrance being sucked by lovely Channie. He never knows he can feel this much pleasure just with Channie’s mouth on it, sucking, slurping, licking. He tries backing away, but Channie grips onto his hips and practically shoves his whole face there.

Embarrassment fills Baekhyun’s self for enjoying this so much. He can’t even keep his voice down. His throat is raspy from the sobs and moans he lets out but he can’t help himself from toning his voice down. Chanyeol knows where to touch him that would make him sees stars.

His hips bounce back onto the bed and Baekhyun opens his eyes in surprise. Chanyeol is licking all over his lips before he goes to take his own shirt off. Tones chest and abs come into sight and Baekhyun purrs softly at that. He wants to touch them, feeling the hardness under his fingers.

Chanyeol goes for his pants and quickly discards them away somewhere, none of them cares.

Baekhyun’s mouth goes dry when Chanyeol’s erection comes bobbing up after being released out of his boxers. It’s so big. The shaft is so long and the mushroom head is so wide. The veins all over it are prominent and the whole color is madness red. The tip is leaking and Baekhyun has never seen someone else’s erection before. Does everyone have the same size as Chanyeol? Then why doesn’t Baekhyun have the same size?

Forget about size comparison for a moment. Baekhyun wants that thing in him. Now.

 

 

 

Chanyeol seems to think the same way as him because he is spreading Baekhyun’s legs apart so wide that Baekhyun questions about his flexibility. The taller male scoots so close to him that Baekhyun can feel his body warmth enveloping him completely.

His big hand reaches down and he pushes a finger in. Baekhyun lets out a whine from the sudden intrusion. He wriggles his hips and Chanyeol grunts.

“Don’t move.” He commands, voice so low that it sends shiver all over Baekhyun’s body.

He nods docilely and he closes his eyes as another finger pushes in, spreading his entrance wide. Three fingers inside and Baekhyun is gasping for air.

Chanyeol pushes the oversized t-shirt Baekhyun is still wearing up to pool around his neck and Baekhyun waits silently.

Warm hands grab onto the back of his thighs. Baekhyun’s lips tremble when Chanyeol’s guides his leaking erection to his entrance and when he pushes, a broken moan escapes Baekhyun’s mouth.

He can feel every inch of Chanyeol’s cock against his walls. At the slow push, Baekhyun cries because despite the painful intrusion, he likes it so much. Has he become a pervert now?

“Channie~” He gasps, gripping onto the bunched up shirt under his chin.

Chanyeol groans out in delight, head thrown back and eyes closed. Such tight heaven he has entered. How could he move now?

“Baekhyun, relax.” He grits out, gripping onto the juice flesh of the thighs. Baekhyun sniffs cutely, nodding his head.

“But it’s so g-good.” He chokes out. Chanyeol grunts, damn it, how can he hold back now?

Baekhyun bucks his hips down and both males moan out in delight.

Chanyeol looks down to stare at his cute boyfriend who is gripping tightly onto the shirt. He can’t help but to lean down and to flick his tongue on the hard nipple which colored in cherry pink.

The puppy mewls, closing his eyes tightly as breathy moans continue to spill out of his mouth while the taller male nips onto his chest.

It takes a moment before Chanyeol leans back to admire his work of pinkish marks all over the chest. He hums slightly before gripping onto Baekhyun’s thighs and starts humping.

The puppy gasps out, mouth opening out and drool seeping down. It’s so good! He feels like flying!

Chanyeol grunts as he starts a faster pace, pulling his cock out and pushing it back in. the friction is too much for him to take. The pleasured sounds from Baekhyun too. Added with the squelch sounds from his precum rubbing the inner walls.

“Baek, fuck, so good!” He roars, bouncing the sobbing male down to meet his thrust.

Baekhyun mewls out loud, screaming for his dear life as he is being brought to a rollercoaster ride where all he can feel is Chanyeol’s cock jabbing on every inch of his inner walls and also the harsh thumps of Chanyeol’s balls against the underside of his butt cheeks.

It’s… heaven.

“Channie! Channie!” He screams, voice breaking at the end while his back bows off of the bed and cum spurts out of his twitching erection.

Chanyeol watches the scene, painting it into his memory. How beautiful.

Baekhyun’s whole body trembles in aftershock as he overcomes his strong orgasm. Chanyeol steals the puppy’s lips into a kiss when he himself comes into the warm depth.

Even though they are in need of oxygen, none of them wants to let each other’s mouth go. Baekhyun grips onto Chanyeol’s neck as the taller topples over him, keeping their mouths pressed together.

“Ah,” Baekhyun finally leans away, in need of oxygen. Chanyeol peppers kisses all over his jaws while rubbing the heaving chest.

“My Baekkie,” Chanyeol mutters, leaning back.

He feels proud to have finally had the puppy male as his boyfriend and now that they have made love, he can’t get over his giddiness. He stares at the male under him, still wearing his t-shirt and being completely wrecked by him.

Baekhyun smiles up at him, “My Channie~”

The t-shirt is flung away while Chanyeol has his way with him. Not that Baekhyun mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, where are you?”

Baekhyun giggles into the phone, relaxing in Chanyeol’s bed. He skips his classes today because… well, he can’t walk.

“I’m at Channie’s house!”

“What? What are you doing there?!”

“Hehe! Cuddling!”

“Baekh –”

“Baek, lunch is ready!” Chanyeol calls for him.

“I’m coming! Bye, Soo! I will call you later!”

He pads to the kitchen and settles onto the chair. Chanyeol serves him his lunch and Baekhyun digs in almost immediately. The taller male grins, sighing fondly.

“Is there anything you want to do after this?”

Baekhyun looks up, mouth still full with food. He looks so cute, Chanyeol could just squeeze him.

“Cuddle?”

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuddle means having sex for them now. Baekhyun gasps for air, riding his boyfriend’s cock with a slow pace.

Chanyeol leans his head back onto the couch, unable to contain the pleasure from having his puppy riding him ever so slowly. One innocent kiss turns to another and the next thing they know, they are undressing.

“Nnnhh,” Baekhyun whimpers, liking the heavy drag between the erection and his walls.

“Baekkie.” Chanyeol holds onto his hips as the boy starts bouncing on his dick, so fast that Chanyeol has his eyes rolled to the back of his skull.

“Cha, nnnn, nnie!!”

A long and sensuous series of ‘ah, ah, ah!’ resounds in the living room and Chanyeol wonders what good deed he has done to ever deserve such heaven and cute boyfriend.

Baekhyun comes untouched, his voice echoing all over the place. Chanyeol slams his boyfriend down to the couch to finish himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baek…hyun?” Chanyeol calls out, unable to find where his boyfriend is in the darkness of the night. He wakes up from his sleep when he feels slight uncomfortable and he can’t even find his boyfriend.

“Ah!” He jolts in surprise and shoves the blanket away.

Baekhyun is nipping onto his cock.

“Baekkie?!”

“I want to taste it~” Baekhyun has a pout on his lips before he goes to mouth along his slit. Chanyeol breathes, carding his fingers into his boyfriend’s messy locks and gives him the permission to suck him off.

He comes when Baekhyun hums around his erection and the boy laps onto his cum happily.

Chanyeol drops down in shock.

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, we can’t d-do this here!”

The boy sniffs sadly, eyes tearing up and Chanyeol almost feels bad. Almost.

Baekhyun wants to have fingers in him while in the restroom. Chanyeol almost gives in to those puppy eyes which are glistening with tears but seriously… public sex? Isn’t his boyfriend the innocent one here?

“Channie bad.” He mutters sadly, turning into a full sobbing.

Chanyeol panics and looks around. After making sure that every stall is empty, he goes to lock the door and he unbuckles his boyfriend’s pants.

Baekhyun grips onto the marble counter while watching himself being fingered by his tall boyfriend. He can see every face he makes and it seriously drives Chanyeol crazy too.

Four fingers inside and Baekhyun is bucking to his hand.

Chanyeol stutters before he thinks ‘whatever’ and unzips his pants to pull out his cock. Baekhyun waits silently and moans loudly when the cock enters him dry.

The tall male holds a hand over his mouth. “Shh. You don’t want people to know we are here, don’t you?”

Baekhyun shakes his head and lets out a silent scream when Chanyeol pushes the rest of his erection in.

They fuck like rabbits, watching themselves on the mirror and that’s very sexy.

 

 

 

 

 

“You walk very weirdly.” Kyungsoo comments, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Baekhyun beams, sipping onto his milkshake. “Hehe.”

“What’s with that giggle?”

“Hehe.” Baekhyun repeats, shaking his head. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes on him.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol is dying from all the pleasure he gets for the past few days. Who knows Baekhyun could turn into a sexy vixen during sex? It’s like every trace of his innocence is gone.

“Channie? Want some?” Baekhyun holds up his milkshake with a smile and Chanyeol smiles, sipping with the straw before pecking his lips. Baekhyun giggles and cuddles into his chest, continuing to sip onto his drink.

Kyungsoo watches with a disgusted face. Joonmyeon hyung has the same face too.

“You two are so… love sick.” Kyungsoo comments, unable to hide his scoff.

Baekhyun nods. “I love Channie!”

Chanyeol holds onto his boyfriend’s face and they kiss with fervor, muffled moans coming out. Joonmyeon hyung looks like he is on the verge of fainting. Kyungsoo feels nauseated.

 

 

 

After quite a moment, Baekhyun pulls back with wet and swollen lips. Chanyeol wipes his lips with his sleeve. They ignore the two others sitting just across them as the tall male whispers sweet nothings to his boyfriend, who giggles in everything he says.

“Channie, that tickles!” Baekhyun giggles when the warm breath tickles his ear. Chanyeol tickles him more by pressing smooches on his ear over and over again.

“I can’t stand this any longer.” Kyungsoo grunts, finishing his juice before packing his things.

Joonmyeon hyung nods his head. “I’m joining.”

As they are about to rise up from their seat, Baekhyun gasps.

“Ah, Channie!” He calls.

Chanyeol looks at him. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s leaking out of me.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol blinks.

Joonmyeon faints.

Kyungsoo fumes.

 

 

 

“PARK CHANYEOL!!! CAN’T YOU KEEP YOUR DICK IN YOUR PANTS?”

 

Chanyeol grunts as he is locked in a death grip around his neck by an overprotective best friend.

Baekhyun giggles.

“But I love the feeling, Soo!”

“Baekhyun! No talking dirty things!”

“Soo, you are killing Channie!”

“Then so be it!”

“Don’t kill my boyfie!”

“Baekhyun, stay back!”

“I like his milk in me! What’s so wrong with that?”

“BYUN BAEKHYUN!!”

 

Kyungsoo faints.

 

Baekhyun glances to his shocked boyfriend.

“Channie, it hurts.” He whines, directing Chanyeol’s hand to the obvious hard on in his pants.

 

Chanyeol faints.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The initial idea to start this story was just an excuse to write down fluffy Baekhyun and awkwardness and also pwp. lol excuse me, I'm a healthy writer who wants to fill my needs of innocent but sexy smut. And this story was also planned to be in five chapters and I managed to keep the promise to myself. lol huehehe
> 
> Thanks for everyone who is reading! Sorry if you don't like it, at least I like what I wrote heheh
> 
> Hope you enjoy this five-chaptered-fic and hopefully, see you in my other stories!


End file.
